1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved creasing machine, particularly for use in the industry of cardboard articles and packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, creasing machines comprise two rollers: that is, a creasing roller, peripherally carrying the creasing impression, and a fixed or stationary counter-roller. The corrugated board, or in any case the laminate to be creased, is caused to pass between said rollers where it is creased. Depending on the thickness of the cardboard to be creased, the distance or spacing between the two rollers is adjusted, so that the cardboard or other material is subjected to the correct pressure.
As the position of the counter-roller is fixed, generally the position of the creasing roller will be varied for setting up thereof. The position of said creasing roller is maintained unaltered for all the same processing and the same thickness of the product to be creased.
In order to vary the distance or spacing of the creasing roller relative to the fixed counter-roller, use is generally made of mechanical controls, screw or thread controls, with cams, wedges and other mechanical mechanisms that the operator should manually position and regulate. As a result, the setting up operation of the machine is time wasting, hardworking and not always accurate, in addition to requiring skilled staff. Moreover, the creasing machine is structurally cumbersome and complicated, and accordingly costly.